The Morning After The Night Before
by OakStone730
Summary: Waking up after the Hufflepuff New Year's Eve Party is an eye-opening experience for Draco. Eighth Year. One-shot. Warnings: SLASH, Drarry, mature content, strong language. Prompt: Walk of Shame. Pairing: HP/DM


Harry lay perfectly still and held his breath as he heard the muttered, "Bloody hell," followed immediately by a groan as Draco Malfoy woke up to what was probably the mother of all hangovers.

Draco was still buried under the pile of pillows and covers that he had pulled over himself like a hedgehog preparing to hibernate. Harry had had to fight for every inch of blanket needed to keep warm in Draco's chilly Slytherin dungeon bedroom. Even in sleep, Draco was brutally strong and single-minded to his own comfort, or maybe he just wasn't used to sharing his bed.

It was obvious to Harry the very second when Draco became aware that he wasn't alone. His muttered curses and raspy breathing froze for a full thirty seconds and then Draco's hand slowly emerged from the covers. Harry had to suppress a laugh as the seemingly bodiless hand felt its way over to where Harry was laying on his side. Long, slender fingers ran tentatively along Harry's arm. "That better not be you, Blaise. I'm going to fucking kill you-"

At that, Harry did laugh. Draco's response was immediate as he sat bolt upright sending pillows and covers flying. "Hey," Harry said in as nonchalant manner as he could muster, not daring to let his eyes drift down Draco's bare torso.

"What in hades-" Draco started to say, but his eyes went wide as he looked at Harry from head to where the blanket covered his obviously naked body. Closing his eyes he groaned as he slowly sank back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the light. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"All coming back to you, is it?" Harry asked nervously, "It is good thing that you have your own room. Didn't fancy waking up to a gaggle of Slytherins staring-"

"Are you always this chatty in the morning, Potter?" Draco's voice cut off Harry's babbling.

Potter. Harry thought, with a faintly sinking heart. I'm back to being Potter. It wasn't the name that Draco had whispered against his skin hours earlier when they had fallen into Draco's bed in a tangled twist of legs and arms, struggling to get each other's clothes off as quickly as possible.

"Since this is the first morning after I've ever done, I wouldn't really know," Harry twitched at the green blanket that was hiding his nakedness. He knew he should have just snuck out of the room after Draco had fallen asleep but it had felt strangely right going to sleep next to him.

Draco opened his eyes and looked incredulously at Harry, "What do you mean you never-"

"I've been kind of busy up until now, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, before this," he motioned with a waving hand between their bodies, "I've only seen Ginny, and it isn't like I could have snuck her into my dorm with her brother sleeping in the next bed, even if I wanted."

"So you decided to get drunk at the party last night-"

"I wasn't drunk." Harry said with a smile, "Although, I can't say the same for you."

"Speaking of which, would it kill you to summon the hangover potion?" Draco said, "If you are going insist on telling your life story complete with your bint girlfriends, my head will implode without some kind of immediate relief."

Harry didn't bother arguing that Ginny wasn't a bint, or his girlfriend, for that matter. Leaning over the side of the bed he reached down to grab his costume and pulled his wand out of the pocket and summoned the potion. As the potion came flying out of the _en suite_bathroom Harry couldn't help be envious that Draco had his own room and bathroom and he was rooming with five other blokes.

Catching the flask in mid-air he turned to hand it to Draco, who swallowed it down blindly and sank back in relief onto his pillow. After a long moment of shudders as the effects of the hangover potion washed over him Draco turned to his head to stare at Harry.

"You're still here," there was a mild tone of disbelief in Draco's voice.

Harry nodded, biting his tongue to keep from babbling a possible explanation as to why he hadn't left.

"I was sure I was having hallucinations," Draco muttered, "But the hangover potion would have taken care of that. I must be dreaming."

"Do you want me to pinch you to prove you are awake?" Harry asked helpfully as he turned on his side and rested his head on this propped up arm. Draco still had possession of both pillows.

"No, Potter, I seem to be suffering from a lapse of memory. Please, if it would not be too much bloody trouble, explain one: why you are lying naked in my bed like you own it. Two, why does it feel like my arse has been fucked. And three, why Slytherin hasn't been stormed by Gryffindors coming to save their Saviour," Draco snapped the words with such icy precision that Harry wished that hung-over Draco was back.

"Oh," Harry nodded and try to stall, "Good questions."

"Yes, I thought so, that is why I fucking asked them."

"Well, you'll remember the Hufflepuff New Year's Eve Party?" Harry was amused to see Draco roll his eyes but nod regardless the ridiculousness of the question. "It seems that their homemade batch of firewhiskey was a little more potent than anyone knew. You and Blaise decided to have a taste test between Ogden's and the Hufflepuff whiskey. Seems that you required more than one taste to be sure that the Hufflepuff whiskey tasted like Doxie piss."

"I knew Blaise had something to do with this current state of affairs."

"Yes, well, not long after that Blaise passed out in the middle of the party but you insisted on going back to your room. So I, erm, volunteered to make sure you got back safely," Harry felt his face turn red at that statement.

Draco snorted, "It seems that you did a lot more than see me back to the Dungeons safely."

"And while we were coming back here you kept on insisting on showing me your favorite snogging spots along the way."

Draco froze at that and shook his head slowly as if wishing he hadn't heard what he'd just heard. "Is it safe to assume that we did more than look in them?"

"Erm."

"I think I can put the rest together, Potter, snog, snog and then we come back here and you fucked me. It suddenly occurs to me that you weren't exactly honorable last night. Not very Gryffindor to have your way with someone who is slightly intoxicated."

He felt the flush rise in his cheeks and Harry cursed that he always showed his embarrassment so easily. "I didn't mean to..." he stopped, not sure how to describe what was certainly the most amazing night of sex (and first) he'd ever had.

"Fuck me," Draco drawled, "Because I may not remember everything that happened but my arse is telling me that something definitely fucked me and if it wasn't you then you have a lot more explaining to do."

"Of course, it was me. I meant that I didn't mean to take advantage of you," Harry scowled as Draco gave a laugh at that, "I was just making sure you got back to your room safely and then..."

"You fucked me."

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes at the gleam in Draco's eyes every time he said it. "Right after you said, 'Potter, you'd better fuck me so hard that the bloody bed collapses or I'll tell everyone your dick is the size of a Kneazle's'," Harry said imitating Draco's most sneering voice and then shrugged, "So, I did."

"What, one little threat and you decide to take advantage of me when I was in my cups?" Draco said.

"No, I fucked you," Harry flushed a little at the crudeness of the term, "Because you've been driving me crazy ever since term began. All those little come-ons during inter-house study sessions and joint Quidditch practices. And the way that your bloody leg always seemed to be pressed up against mine in Potions."

Harry had known that Draco's accidental brushes against him hadn't been accidental and it was confirmed when Draco gave a slightly sinister laugh, "Not my fault that Slughorn partnered us together."

"You didn't have to sit quite so close," Harry muttered.

"Hmmm, maybe if I hadn't we would be here? Would we?" Draco gave Harry's groin a pointed stare, "And what fun would that be? In fact, the only problem I see wrong with this whole hook-up is that I don't remember it."

Harry gave a laugh, "Hardly my fault that you were stupid enough to participate in all the drinking games."

Draco gave him a sour look, "I'll have you know that Malfoys are legendary in their ability to hold their liquor."

Harry didn't bother to argue as he remembered Draco's drunken meandering as they made their way through the corridors after they left the Hufflepuff's New Year's Eve party.

Draco moved suddenly and Harry found himself pinned and staring up at a six-foot, naked Draco. The smooth movement was so elegant that it made Harry wonder, not for the first time, if Draco's Patronus was a panther. He definitely had a cat-like way about him. Then all such thoughts fled his head as Draco pushed his hips against Harry's, leaving no doubt he was fully recovered from his hangover.

"If I'd known that last night was the night after four bloody months of throwing every not-so-subtle innuendo your way that you'd finally do something about it, I wouldn't have been so hasty to drink whatever those 'Puffs were serving up," he drawled into Harry's ear as he nipped at Harry's earlobe.

Harry considered telling Draco that if he'd been less Slytherin and more direct they could have been doing this months ago but decided it was not the time to quibble.

"We could try again because as near as I can tell the bed didn't collapse and I'd hate to have to tell the Prophet that you do in fact have a Kneazle dick."

Harry seized Draco's head with both hands and pulled him towards him.

"Wait."

Harry froze with his lips a scant millimeter from Draco's, "Why?" he breathed.

"Morning breath," Draco said as he neatly slid off of Harry and walked bare assed into the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry called out as he stared up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Get in here, Potter."

"Of all the times to be concerned about oral hygiene." Harry muttered as he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. The sight of Draco leaning over the sink made him forget any complaints he was about to voice.

The night before there had been no lights, Harry had licked and touched every inch of Draco's body but he hadn't seen it. Draco was bent over the sink, his ball sack visible between his spread legs. The erection that had wilted after Draco had abruptly left the bed came back in a painful rush. Harry could see where his own fingers had marked Draco's skin, faint finger-shaped bruises were the only thing marring his flesh.

The sound of Draco spitting and rinsing his mouth forced Harry's eyes up to the mirror. Draco was staring at him through the mirror, a smirk on his face, "See anything you like?"

Harry forced his feet to move and as he took the two steps needed to reach Draco he'd turned and was leaning against the sink. As Harry pressed himself against Draco, he was again stopped by Draco's hand. "Brush," Draco said, pressing his own toothbrush into Harry's hand.

"You want me to use your toothbrush?"

"I don't have a spare toothbrush, Potter," Draco moved away and Harry reluctantly started to brush his teeth. He leaned over the sink and gave a start as he felt Draco's hands on his arse. Looking in the mirror he met Draco's eyes and the amusement was gone from the blond's face. His grey eyes were dark with desire and Harry moaned around the toothbrush as Draco rubbed himself against Harry. His hands were tight on Harry's waist, forcing him back.

Dropping the toothbrush, Harry gripped the sides of the sink with both hands as he bent over and spread his legs farther apart to give Draco access. He felt cool fingers running down his crack and the whispered, 'Is this okay?"

"Merlin, yes," Harry said as his body was suddenly alive with sensation. "But, I haven't-" his voice broke off as he felt a slick finger at his entrance.

"You haven't what?"

"Done this before," Harry bit out as Draco's finger rubbed against him.

"Just relax," Draco said and Harry gave a gasp as his finger pushed its way inside of Harry, he instinctively tightened against the intrusion.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and forced himself to relax and remember how it felt when Draco had let him do this the night before. He became lost in the sensation and soon he was pushing against Draco, needing more. When Draco pulled back, Harry felt the loss but then Draco was there, pushing into him and Harry cried out.

Draco froze at the sound and Harry sought his eyes in the mirror, "Don't stop, it's okay." he reassured him as Draco bit his lips at the effort to not move. "Just do it."

Harry lost all track of everything but the slick sound of flesh against flesh, the feel of Draco against him, in him, frantic open-mouth kisses flavored with peppermint. He just wanted, needed all that Draco could give him. He came in a cry, unable to hold back when Draco had dragged his teeth along his shoulder. Draco shouted as he followed and it was only Harry's tight grip on the sink that kept them from sliding on a heap on the floor.

The seconds stretched out as they both fought to catch their breath. Draco straightened up first and Harry leaned against him. They studied each other's reflections in the mirror. How far they had come, Harry thought from that first day they'd met in Diagon Alley.

"Why the bathroom?" Harry asked as Draco's fingers were tracing the marks his teeth had left on Harry's shoulder. "When you have a perfectly comfortable bed we could have used."

"Permanent warming spells in here. It's damn cold in the bedroom," Draco said smugly, "Shower?"

It was a shower and a long nap later when they finally were ready to get dressed. Harry looked around and found the costume he'd worn to the party. He picked it up and Draco reached over the bed and grabbed it from him, holding it up for them both to see.

"Please tell me that you wore regular clothes under this."

"Erm, no," Harry said with a slight flush, "Just my pants, why?" Draco had been quite happy with that discovery the night before.

"Because it is the bloody morning, Potter. Are you going to walk through the castle wearing a Dementor costume to breakfast?"

"Oh." Harry looked down at the costume, "Maybe I can borrow something of yours."

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed, "Only if you have better skills at charms than you have demonstrated in class. No way is anything I have going to fit you."

Harry's eyes drifted down to Draco's torso and long legs as he walked over to his wardrobe and with careful thought pulled out a pair of trousers and a black cashmere jumper. Watching Draco step into the trousers Harry realized that he was right, nothing that Draco had would fit Harry. Harry couldn't help licking his lips as Draco stretched his arms over his head and pulled the jumper on.

"What made you dress up as a Dementor to a New Year's Eve costume party, anyway?"  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry said as he felt his body reacting to the sight, "Face your fears and all that. You didn't even bother to wear a costume."

"It is one thing to agree to go to a Hufflepuff party, completely another to condescend to disguise yourself at one."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to wear this then," Harry said and he slipped over the costume over the head. Pulling it on he looked down at himself. Of all the stupid things. It was funny last night and almost everyone else was in costume when he was wearing one but now he was going to look like an idiot.

"Nice look," Draco said, coming out of the bathroom where he'd been fixing his hair. He looked at Harry from head to toe and just shook his head, "Come on, I'll walk you out of here."

"I don't need-"

"Potter, I'm sure my housemates are all very restrained these days but the sight of Harry Potter in a Dementor costume may be too much for them to resist hexing."

Harry tried to laugh but couldn't quite manage it. He couldn't help wondering that after Draco had seen him to the door if that was going to be it. Draco hadn't said anything about this being more than a one-off. "Why do you still call me 'Potter'?"

"It is your name," Draco said with a shrug as he slid his wand into his pocket. The wand that Harry had given back to him after his trial, when Harry had shook his hand and told him that he thought Draco should come back to Hogwarts.

"I know but, don't you think after this," Harry motioned between them, "you could call me Harry?"

"I like Potter. Everyone and their squib cousin calls you Harry. I'm the only one who calls you Potter."

"I don't call you Malfoy anymore," Harry said in protest.

"That is just because you don't want to remind yourself of who my family is, that I am a Malfoy," Draco said, as he looked hard at Harry, daring him to deny it.

"I know who you are. I know you are a Malfoy. But, you aren't just a last name, just like you aren't your father. I liked it when you called me Harry last night," he added with a blush.

Draco shook his head and walked over to the door and pulled it open, "Well, then, _Harry_, may I see you back to your dorm." He bowed with a flourish of his hand and Harry did laugh then.

They made their way through the Slytherin dorms. All conversation stopped in the common room as Harry appeared walking behind Draco. He felt all the eyes in the room watching them as they headed for the exit. After they walked through the doorway there was a sudden burst of laughter that was cut off by the door closing.

"They always do that when I leave," Draco said dryly, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Dementor Harry."

Walking up the stairs their shoulders brushed together and Harry resisted the urge to touch Draco. Stepping out of the stairwell they turned together to head towards the Gryffindor Tower. The Dementor costume was dragging on the ground, the sleeves flapped with every step he took. They turned the corner and Harry felt Draco come to a stop.

"What's wrong-" Harry looked where Draco was looking to see what had to be his entire house coming down the second floor staircase. Ron and Hermione were in front and the look of shock on their faces was matched by everyone else on the stairs. Except Ginny, who had her hands against her mouth, holding back the laughter.

"Right, then," Harry said throwing back his shoulders and he put his foot on the first step. The Gryffindors made room for him to pass, and Harry was glad to realize that Draco was right behind him. He came to the step where Ron and Hermione were standing. He nodded at them but didn't stop. By the look on Hermione's face he was going to have to do some explaining when they were alone. Ron's face was bright red and he was opening and closing his mouth in shock.

The others had knowing smirks on their faces and it was when they were halfway up the stairs when the comments began, "Nice look, Harry." "A lttle formal for breakfast, don't you think?" "Anything you want to share with us, Harry?" "Hey, Harry, I think the party ended about eight hours ago."

He ignored them all and finally they were at the top of the stairs and Harry went to turn down the corridor when Draco stopped him. Draco took Harry's head by both hands and pulled Harry to him. And then he was kissing him, lips mashed and tongue running against one another. Harry gripped Draco's waist pulling him tighter to him.

Harry forgot about everyone else on the stairs until the sound of applause filtered through to his blood-deprived brain. Pulling back he looked down to see everyone hooting and applauding them.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, "Any questions?"

"No, no. I think that just about covers it," Ginny shouted up the stairs with a grin. Harry smiled as she looked at him and mouthed the word 'congratulations' to him. Putting his own arm around Draco they turned and walked away.


End file.
